thealgebricequationfandomcom-20200213-history
Heralding a New Era to the Wikia
It started as just a small problem, when one of the inner members had discovered that their society could be uncovered through the name of Ben Lau's ancient scriptures. They had taken no action, other than spreading the word to those amongst their society. It was like a forewarning, telling them to realize that their time would soon come to an end. However, that was not what woke them up...no rather, it was the appearance of a queer that broke their reality and told them that nothing is locked on the internet... In the metallic corridor, a red bulb flashed sporadically, indicating that a vast problem had occured. Taking notice within a mere second, the inner members, the only members of "The Algebric Equation Wiki" convened together in the device that had been known as the "Chatroom". It was the only means to which they could gather and it was the very reason why their organization had been created in the first place. Within a few seconds, several pixelated screens of a blue shade appeared in a room, surrounding a multifaced screen showing them what was the reason of their urgency. Like the recent invention of "Facetime", these inner members could see each other however, they were perhaps the oddest of the gatherings. On the left was a walrus with grand fangs, fangs that could perhaps shred through titanium in a lazy movement. Directly facing him was a Sheep of a grand Pink infact, there was so much wool in such an untidy mess that it resembled hair instead of a ball of wool. At the North was a man dressed in a green suit, a mysterious question mark of also a green shade leviatating behind of him, the icon of his majestic fame. At the south was a grand knight in a blue plated armour, wielding the greatsword that had felled a dozen foes. Between the blue knight and the Sheep was an archangel, with wings that resembled wisps of smoke, holding a majestic blade in front of him. And finally, inbetween the Walrus and the Green Suited man was a square icon witht he simple words "No Photo Available". Initially it had been a suspicious persona however, over time that identity became a trusted figure... ---- Dr. Nigma Goettmann Worth Pink Sheep Tyrael Qwerasdf4321 Truthfully, there were three other members however, one had left his duties to pursue the love of his holiday, whereas the other two had chosen to not turn up, not caring of the pressing matters that were in their current situation afterall, one could only care if they felt some strong sense of duty towards their society. The Pink Sheep, having founded this society from the suggestion of his faithufl companion, started the broadcasted meeting "Gentlemen, Animals, Divine Beings, Knights and suspicious square icons, we have gathered here today because our Leader in the Riddles department has discovered a pressing matter that he has shared with me just today. Dr. Nigma, if you would please explain to us your findings" Clearing his throat, the green suited gentleman stood up. Despite the fact that they were not within physical contact, they could all sense the fearsome power that the Leader of the Riddles Department held "I am sorry to inform you that we have been found out. Our defences have been breached by this...queer. I was walking towards the base of our society and I must have failed to notice his presence however nonetheless, he has managed to discover the existance of our society" Worried murmurs filled the chatroom...who was this "queer"? What could he do? From behind the Icon, Goettmann asked "Dr. Nigma, I have known you perhaps longer than the other inner members of our society...and I know that you are not so foolish as to easily let somebody breach your defences. Pray tell...assuming that there is something to pray to, who is this "queer" that you speak of?" The Walrus then interrupted before Dr. Nigma could even say a word "I am also curious. You are aware that the word "Queer" means either 1. Strange or Odd, 2. A Homosexual male or 3. A Spoilt or Ruined personality...I ask you Riddle Lord, who is this person and on what accounts does he fufill the definition of Queer?" Once again clearing his throat, the Riddle Lord proclaimed in a dark tone "...It is a queer thing indeed. I have encountered him several times and you should know him as well afterall, he managed to breach our defences earlier and thus copied our concept..." Shock filled the room. There was only one person who had infilitrated their "Algebra" group and had copied their idea. With fear and hatred in his voice, the Great Blue Knight started "You don't mean..." "Yes Qwerasdf4321 I am sorry however, this "Queer" I speak of is indeed no other than the figure known as Darren Zhang." The entire party was outraged. Shouts of anger were thrown across the room "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN" "WHY DARREN ZHANG" "WHY THE HELL IS 1984 BETTER THAN GAME OF THRONES??" Even the usually calm Walrus was evidently anxious. However, none could see the fury in the Pink Sheep's eyes. He had built this palace from scratch, started from a mere pebble and turned it into a grand organization. They were created from the secrets of his trade. Of course, they could not be learnt so easily however, they could easily be copied. If this Darren Zhang copied his hard work...copied the tireless 3 hours it took him to build this palace...Hell would pale in comparison to the pain that the Queer would suffer. The raging continued however, like the Divine Being it was, Tyrael calmed the argument by simply asking everybody to quiet down. "Riddle, what threat do you see from this encounter?" Rubbing his eyes, the green suited gentleman sat down on his question mark and said "That's the problem. So far, the only thing he has attempted to do is breach our defences. Luckily, Qwerasdf4321, Goettmann and the Pink Sheep have utilized the "Infinite Ban" upon his identities. Nonetheless, we cannot rest and simply assume that we are safe" Upon hearing his involvement in their defences, Goettmann asked "Who wait what? Since when did I help?" The Pink Sheep then interrupted "You know that guy that we banned a few days ago?" "That was him?" "Yup" "Oh...I thought he was just some kind of wierdo" "Exactly" "What? How does that even...wait...oh ok, I get you" Qwerasdf4321 then asked "So...what do you suggest we do? What is our next course of action?" Everybody turned to the Pink Sheep. Thinking for quite some time, it then stated "Nothing. We do nothing." Everybody was dumbfounded. The Walrus asked "Excuse me? You want to let some weird, queer walk around, trying to get into our society and you want us to do ''nothing??"'' "Not quite. You see, we shall still keep this society up however, we will not partake actively as we used to. Currently, the only major event we have is the third K.O.T.H tournament however, it's production had been halted by a certain somebody..." At this, everybody turned to the Blue Knight who casually countered "I'm '''deliberating'"'' "Nonetheless, we have nothing to do. Until the Blue Knight actually creates his persona, we have nothing to start with and as such, we shall leave our society as it is. If you think about it, the only feature our society wields is the personal Chat Room." Understanding his logic, Goettmann said "So what you're saying is simply "Fuck him, we only need this society for the chat" am I right?" Shrugging, Dr. Nigma said "I don't like it but I suppose that make sense...what do we do if there are any other intruders?" The Blue Knight lifted his grand blade onto his shoulders and proclaimed "We shall simply place the Infinite Ban unto their souls" "Fair Enough" Their Discussion at an end, the inner members began to leave one by one. The moral of this tale is that, should you somehow breach our defences and find this society...well FUCK YOU cause we'll just ban you for infinite if we see you here -Pink Sheep Category:Stories